


It's Time

by kayskull



Series: 25 Mini Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayskull/pseuds/kayskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock strikes 12 and Liam has news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is Louis/Liam, every chapter will be different

"What are you doing, Li?" The brunette Doncaster lad asked, sitting on the couch with his legs across his boyfriend's lap.  
  
"Thinking..." Liam answered, his arm looping around the back of the sofa to pull his love closer.  
  
"About?"  
  
"You." Li nuzzled his nose into the other boy's neck leaving sweet kisses in his wake. "And how we've been together for six glorious months, as of..." He glaced at his cellphone, the clock striking exactly 12, "Now."  
  
Lips pressed together, Louis' hands raked through Liam's hair, tugging ever so gently, earning a whiny moan from his boyfriend's throat. "And you know what that means..." Lou's kiss-raspy voice said when the boys pulled back, "We can tell the world about our love."  
  
The Wolverhampton fellow enveloped his arms around the skinnier boy, nodding before pressing their lips together once more. "As soon as we wake up, we can tweet about us." Louis opened his mouth to protest, "Let's not kill the American fans before they're ready."


End file.
